iMess With Your Head
by Ashlee Seddie
Summary: Was he really in love with Carly? Or was he just messing with my head? Seddie one-shot.


We sat in silence, the silence creating even more space between us. Freddie shifted uncomfortably, and I leaned over the tech cart, playing with my fingers. Since when were things awkward? We had more of these moments now – where it felt like the air was too stuffy and the silence was going to suffocate us both. Sometimes, his mouth would open – to say something, to yawn, I don't know. But my heart always jumped at the thought of what he would say, and I would mentally slap myself once his mouth was closed, sealed tight – just another barrier between us.

I didn't want to look at him, because every time I did, all I could see was him walking away from me, my face falling as the truth set in. He loved Carly again.

Had he even loved me at all?

_Yes,_ I told myself. He had to. He just _did._

I looked towards the floor, my face falling just like it had when he lied to me – so obviously, like he was rubbing it all in my face.

I could feel his eyes on me – those godforsaken brown eyes of his that made me want to hit him and melt in his arms simultaneously.

I could hear him get up, his footsteps thudding gently on the floor. I wondered if he wanted something from the tech cart, but no – he just stood beside me, the heat radiating off his body sending shivers down my spine. I didn't look at him.

I heard him inhale, his mouth opening to say something. "You've been spending a lot of time with Gibby." His voice was husky, a little dark – suggestive. I was appalled, looking up at him with my eyebrows bent and my mouth open in disgust. "He's my partner," I said defensively. It was a bad mood, because his eyes got to me – sent another arrow through my bleeding heart. I looked at the ground again, already feeling my mask starting to fall away. "You've been hanging with Carly a lot," I muttered bitterly.

"Because she's my friend." I looked up, my eyes piercing his.

"Because you like her!" I shouted.

"No, because you've been hanging out with Gibby!"

"I'm running a restaurant with him!"

"And you just so happened to break a guy's arm for him?"

"He had it coming! He insulted him!" _I would've done it for you._

My face was red. "And besides, what does it matter to you? You're too busy falling over Carly again! Six years later, and you're still a little lovesick puppy! You never learn!"

"I don't have a crush on Carly!"

"Yeah, sure. _Is it too late for you to love me? _Really, Freddie?" For a moment, he looked wounded. I growled at him. "Yeah, I heard. Ya stupid nub!" I whacked his arm, snarling at him. He flinched, pushing me back a little. I yelled, outraged. My fists went flying, and I got him twice in the gut; but he caught my hands the last time, ultimately pulling me closer, his grip so tight that I could wriggle my wrists free.

"Why do you care?" he snarled, our faces just inches apart.

"I don't," I deadpanned, but my eyes fell to the floor at the last second, proving me wrong.

"Now who's lying? Come on. For some reason, you care. If you didn't, you wouldn't be yelling at me, and Gibby wouldn't have asked me what I said to you to make you upset."

"You didn't make me upset!" I lied, struggling to get free. His grip tightened, pulling me even closer, so that our chests bumped together. The closeness was killing me along with everything else.

"Oh really? _'Her face just… fell. She looked so hurt, like she almost wanted to cry. She was really quiet after you left.'_"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Gibby knows nothing! I was upset because I realized that I had no more ham. Okay?"

Freddie gave a humorless laugh. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"It's the truth! Now let me go!" I struggled more, pulling back.

"No."

"No?" I scoffed. I pushed him backward, tackling him. We rolled onto the floor, fighting for dominance. We yelled horrible names at each other, my hair becoming tangled as our clothes dirties on the floor. Finally, Freddie had me pinned, my hair splayed out beneath me. I could feel him pressing against me, and I realized that I was the weak one in this situation. It infuriated me.

"Let me up!" I yelled.

"No! Why won't you just admit you're upset?"

"Why won't you admit you love Carly?"

"Because I don't! God, Sam, don't you get it?" I blinked uncomprehendingly, and he sighed, looking away from me for a minute. Once his eyes met mine again, they were desperate, willing me to understand. It was almost like he was looking at an innocent child who kept saying the wrong things in front of company.

"I don't love Carly, Sam; I don't have a crush on her."

"But you made all those comments, and you kept staring at her, and it was really obvious–"

He pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me. "I was purposely acting like that, okay? I was messing with you and Carly, because I wanted to see your reactions. I know I was a jerk, but I don't know how else to figure these things out."

_Things? What things? Your affection for Carly? For me?_

Suddenly, I was infuriated again. How dare he mess with our minds like that? It wasn't fair!

"Maybe if you stopped playing games, you'd wouldn't confuse us! You can't just jerk us around like that!" I yelled in his face.

"You want me to stop playing games?" he asked, his voice dark. I glared at him, giving a curt nod.

"Fine. Then I'll show you exactly how I feel." Before I could say a word, he kissed me. His lips mingled with mine, parting so that I could taste him and vice versa. Just like before, he smelled and tasted of cinnamon and vanilla – comforting things. His fingers tangled in my hair, kissing away any sort of frown or scowl my lips had once held. His arms came off mine, so that I was only pinned from my stomach and below. My arms wrapped around his neck, my body craving the closeness I'd been deprived of for so long.

Finally, we broke apart, panting. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Happy?" he asked.

All I could do was nod.

* * *

_**I just wanted to say that I really liked iOwn a Restaurant , although I felt that Freddie was jerking Sam around a bit. I think it's because he's trying to figure out where he stands with both girls.**_

_**And because he likes fucking with Sam's mind.**_

_**But anyway, did anyone else feel bad for Sam? I mean, did you see her face when he left? She looked like she wanted to cry!**_

_**The episode reminded me very much of iSpeed Date.**_

_**Review?**_

_**:^) Ashlee Seddie**_


End file.
